


Mcgenji Week 2019

by dynamitedragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamitedragon/pseuds/dynamitedragon
Summary: This is my contribution to Mcgenji week 2019 based on mcgenjievents from tumblr’s prompts.





	1. Caught off guard

**Author's Note:**

> This is primarily made up of drabbles that were never meant to see the light of day, so please be gentle with me. I have no beta reader so expect some errors here and there. Reviews are welcomed.

“Is there a particular reason they you’re bleeding out on my bedroom floor?” Genji asked the strangely dressed man bleeding out all over his floor. He kind of looked like a cowboy out of a western film. Genji had been a little curious about the trail of blood on the floor, but finding the source alive was quite a surprise. 

“Well, it’s a little too cold to be bleeding out outside, darlin’,” the man said, attempting to shift himself off the floor “just give me a moment and I’ll be on my way.” Genji could tell there was no way this cowboy was going anywhere with a hole in his abdomen and a particularly sharp bit of metal protruding from his leg. It was actually quite astonishing that this man was still conscious with all the blood decorating the floor. 

“Don’t be rediculous, you won’t make it ten feet. Please, let me help you.” Hopefully the man would accept his offer, this was the most exciting thing to happen all day. Genji would hat to have to ruin a good time by calling for the guards. 

“I- Thank you. This is mighty kind of you, uh-” 

“Genji.” 

“Names Jesse, you’re taking this very well..” the now named cowboy said as Genji took the opportunity to crouch next to him. 

“Well, my brother always says my curiosity outweighs my common sense,” Genji said as he swiped the hat off of Jesse’s head “and I am very curious as to how you made it past the guards.” He grinned as the cowboy tensed up. This would be very fun indeed.


	2. Desperate times calls for desperate measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little angst-y and more of a pre- mcgenji drabble.

This was it, Overwatch was gone. Morrison and Reyes were dead, and now they were coming after Blackwatch. There was no one left to protect the less than legal members from the law. Now Jesse knew he’d done quite a few bad things when he ran with Deadlock- but he was a better man now. He’d spent years working in the shadows with Genji to protect the world from far worse men than themselves. It wasn’t fair to have all of that mean nothing just because the world thought they didn’t need hero’s. They wanted him in jail, and lord only knows what they’d do with Genji. The cyborg was legally dead, after all. They’d argue that he was just an experiment with no rights at all. Jesse would be the only one looking for him if he disappeared. They needed to leave- quickly. He couldn’t allow government scientists to finish what Genji’s brother started. If the world didn’t want heroes, then they wouldn’t be heroes. Justice wasn’t always kind, so they didn’t have to be either. Jesse would be damned before he let corrupt politicians ruin everything they’d worked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these will be really short, mostly because they were not meant to be seen. I’ll work on that though;)


	3. Lost in translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to offer is angst apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no beta so there will undoubtedly be errors. As stated previously most of these were written before hand and not specifically for the mcgenji week so they are more beginning stage mcgenji since they were written as potential first drafts of longer stories. The later chapters should be better ;P

Genji had to keep reminding himself that the modifications were essential to the mission. It was painful to look in the mirror and see his now unmarred face, Angela had done a good job with the latex like material. It reminded him of when he was still whole. He was just going to have to deal with it until the mission was over. Briefly he considered dying his hair to further distance himself from the supposedly dead Genji Shimada, but the sound of footsteps drawing near drew him from his musing. It was Jesse, looking odd without his usual hat and boots combo but quite presentable.   
“Well, looks like Angela did a mighty fine job getting you ready for the mission. You ready to go, Genji?” Jesse asked, grinning.  
“Of course. Let’s go.” Genji replied. He could do this. He could pretend to be whole for a day. Even if he wasn’t anymore. “Those gangsters will not know what hit them.” He would not back out and leave Jesse to walk into the proverbial lions den alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcomed.


	4. A Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' pre-Blackwatch interactions

Jesse should have never agreed to try and case the Shimada complex. Even if Ashe would have had him strung up for refusing. The green haired heir had finished patching him up and was staring at him expectantly- still wearing the hat he swiped from Jesse.  
“Well, I’m mighty grateful for the help darlin’, but I’m not sure what answer you want from me.” Jesse said, having already decided to just accept his fate.  
“You could start with how you saw the guards and signs and decided that this was the place to be,” Genji prompted as he raised a hand to fiddle with Jesse’s hat “or perhaps you could tell me why you have bullets on your hat.”  
“Darlin’ I see keep out signs as suggestions more than actual orders, like dry clean only” Jesse said before he could stop himself “Er- not that I was planning on doing anything.” He continued, making an attempt to snatch his hat back.  
“Relax, cowboy. If I wanted to call the guards I would have already,” Genji laughed as he dogged Jesse’s hand “you would make a poor thief anyway- running into one of your marks like this.”  
“Right. I guess this means I should grab my hat and high tail it out of here-”  
“Oh no, cowboy. I think I shall keep you for a little while longer. You haven’t answered any of my questions, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcomed :)


	5. Lending a hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just silly. Heads up, there's some swears ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcomed ;)

It wasn’t often Jesse was privy to the sight of Blackwatch’s resident cyborg running about like a chicken with its head cut off, but it was quite the sight to behold. He had the rec room torn all to hell and was migrating towards the hall leading to the mess hall. If he got out there then the Commander would lose his shit, it was time for damage control. “Hey, Genji! Whatcha lookin’ for?” That stopped him in his tracks.

“What makes you think I’m looking for something?” Genji said

“You don’t usually run around tearing shit up willy nilly,” Jesse chuckled “C’mon spill. What did you lose? Maybe I can help you look.”

“...Fine but you can’t laugh. Alright?” Genji eyed him suspiciously

“I won’t, promise!” Jesse swore, fully intending to tease him at a later date.

“I can’t find the Pachimari Lena got me,” he said as he pulled out his phone “I had it attached to my phone but it disappeared on me…”

“You lost that lil’cutie? Did you try the couch yet?” Jesse asked, already moving to inspect the cushions. They had been spared the worst of Genji’s search, but unfortunately did not have the Pachimari keychain hiding in their depths.

“Yes I checked there first,” Genji huffed “I know the basics of a search McCree. Are you going to ask me if I checked my pockets next?” The cyborg was getting snarkier by the second, but he did raise a good point.

“Actually, yes I was gonna ask you if you checked your pockets. Turn ‘em out dragon boy.” Jesse shot back. Genji rolled his eyes, but complied. Judging by the way his eyes widened Jesse figured he had found his missing item. 

“What’s wrong darlin’, find something?” Jesse laughed as Genji slowly turned redder by the second.

“Shut up, cowman.” Genji muttered as he eyed the mess he’d made of the rec room.

“Aw don’t worry, I’ll help you clean up sugar. Wouldn’t want Commander Reyes walkin’ in on this. He might have questions.” Jesse teased. Genji just sighed and threw an exasperated look at him.

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Jesse's point of view in this as how I talk in real life- hella southern. Hopefully it sounded good to y'all :P


	6. Unfamiliar Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Deadlock!Genji AU I think would be pretty kick ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I have no beta and this was written at a god-awful time of night so there will probably be errors. Heads up, this one's a little violent.

Genji wasn’t entirely sure of where exactly in America he was. He’d made his way across the ocean to escape assassination at the hands of his clan, but now he was well and truly lost. He was also excruciatingly bored. He could handle being lost, taking a wander around a foreign country wasn’t as dangerous for a fully trained assassin, but boredom was something he could not stand. The only lead on something interesting in this town was the whispers of a gang in the area. He couldn’t get more than a general area out of anyone, but his curiosity was definitely piqued. Genji would most certainly be checking out these Deadlocks.

It had taken a few hours to actually track down the gang- honestly his tutors would have been proud- but Genji had done it. They appeared to be transporting some heavy looking shipping containers, the vantage point on top of the canyon provided Genji with a very good view of how many members they actually possessed. There was quite a few men swarming around the containers, most of them looked like they were in a bike gang instead of a criminal gang. Standing out in the sea of Hell’s Angels rejects was someone that really caught Genji’s interest. Next to the woman who Genji was pretty sure was the boss was a cowboy. An honest to god cowboy. A very handsome one. That settled it, Genji was going to have to make contact with this gang. He had to get to know that handsome cowboy, maybe they needed a bad ass ninja helping out. Everyone needed a bad ass ninja. Genji was grinning ear to ear by the time he had made his way down the canyon and over by one of the shipping containers. He had managed to get almost directly behind the cowboy when one of the others spotted him. Almost immediately the gang member started firing at Genji. It was laughably easy to deflect the bullets back at the idiot, ending the minuscule threat. Unfortunately, that left him open for the cowboy to put a gun against his head. Now Genji didn’t want to damage the mans pretty face so he decided to go with a less violent response.  
“Ah, I seem to be a bit lost. Could you point me towards the city?” Genji said as innocently as possible. When in doubt, play dumb.

“You don’t actually think I’m gonna fall for that, do you?” the cowboy asked in a voice drier than a desert.

“What, is it really so unbelievable that I would want to ask a handsome stranger for directions?” Genji asked, grinning and turning his head to look at the cowboy.

“Cut it out,” the cowboy growled “Tell me who sent you before I splatter your brains on the ground.” Genji cocked an eyebrow at that, having his brains splattered on the ground wouldn’t do at all.

“No one sent me, I’m actually on the run. Ninja clan politics and all that, if someone isn’t trying to kill you you aren’t doing it right.” he replied “You wouldn’t know anyone in the market for a trained assassin, would you?” hopefully they would take the bait and try to hire him.

“No, but I know an undertaker who would love some business-” The cowboy said as he cocked the gun. Genji was beginning to think he might actually have to kill the man when the leader spoke up.

“You making decisions without me, McCree?” She asked as she approached with what looked like a bodyguard omnic. “What’s this I hear about an assassin for hire?”

“I’m new in town and looking for work, thought I’d ask this handsome stranger if he knew anyone in the market.” Genji replied cheekily. She looked at him and the cowboy and laughed.

“Well, I’m sure I can find something for you to do. Why don’t we have a word in my...office.” she said. Genji shot the cowboy a grin as he followed the woman to one of the assorted bikes surrounding the shipping containers. He was sure he would not be bored anytime in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcomed, this one was fun to work on :)


	7. Proving Them Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers crossover no one asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit longer to write, I was not in an appropriately angsty mood lol

They were in the kitchen when it happened. Jesse had turned away for a moment to turn off the stove, and when he turned back Genji was crumbling to dust. He didn’t know how long he’d sat there staring at his husbands ashes while the neighborhood erupted in screams. Eventually he had managed to stumble his way to the living room to see if the news had any idea of what was going on. They hadn’t, of course, they were just as panicked as the rest of the world. Jesse had even swallowed his pride and tried to contact S.H.I.E.L.D . No one had wanted to talk and the death toll had been rising by the second as more and more people were reported dusted. Fed up with the lack of direct action being taken in response to this threat, Jesse had decided to issue the recall. If the Avengers couldn’t be trusted to keep the world safe then the real heroes were going to have to rise up and take over for them. Sokovia Accords be damned. 

It had taken several hours to navigate his way to the closest Blackwatch base, the roads had been full of crashed cars and the air was full of ashes. Even with the Sokovia Accords the United Nations hadn’t been able to locate and shut down all of the Blackwatch bases, they’d have been a piss poor organization if they were that easy to stop. Now Jesse didn’t know where the hell the Earth’s mightiest heroes were, or if they were even still alive, but he knew that any Blackwatch and Overwatch agents left alive would be looking for some kind of sign. Something to tell them there was hope still to fix this mess. It had taken him only a few extra minutes to hunt down the Overwatch recall codes he hadn’t known but he’d managed to put out the call barely a day after the incident. Quite a few went unanswered, but by the end of the third day he had a team accounted for;  
Moira O’Deorain  
Fareeha Amari  
Mei Ling-Zhou  
Hanzo Shimada  
They weren’t much, but they would have to be enough. It would take a few more days for them to make their way to the base from around the world, then they would figure out what happened and get back everyone they lost. Jesse wanted his husband, not a pile of ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I might take a few of these and turn them into larger stories at some point, honestly ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A few of these chapters are actually a part of several in the same AU. It’s one where neither Jesse or Genji are a part of Blackwatch...yet... I’ll make a note of which chapters are actually related. They will probably be posted again all together and in the correct order later.


End file.
